Itachi spanks Kakashi HOLY SH!
by DeidaraClone
Summary: Kakashi goes into the woods to eat his lunch, but a certain raven haired Uchiha stops by to get revenge. But he does it in a very strange way-Beating Kakashi's ass red! WARNINGS: Yaoi, spanking, language, OOCness, and plain epic sauce. Found on deviantART


**Me:** Hello my fans! How is everyone?

**Kakashi:** I'm going to hurt you.

**Me:** And how do you plan on doing that sensei?

**Kakashi:** I'll whip your ass with my belt. And my hand.

**Me: **You _do_ know that spanking is my fetish, right?

**Kakashi:** So? I'm not going to do it in a way you'll enjoy.

**Me:** Fuck you sensei!

**Jaret:** So, what poor guy is gonna beat Kakashi's ass?

**Iruka:** I-I am. Sadly.

**Itachi:** Or me.

**Deidara:** Or me~!

**Sasori:** Or me. Your choice Kakashi.

**Kakashi:** *pales* Can't Jaret do it? *voice is squeaky*

**Me: **No. He's not a Naruto character. He's a very *cough -hot- cough* talented singer.

**Kakashi:** Itachi.

**Me:** Wise choice. CIEL! GET IN HERE!

**Ciel:** *walks in* Nani? Wait, let me guess, disclaimer and warnings?

**Me:** Hai~!

**Ciel:** _Rayne doesn't own me, the Naruto anime, or Jaret Reddick. This is a spanking story. Don't like, then don't read. Slight yaoi between Kakashi and Itachi. Enjoy!_

**/+Story Start+\**

Kakashi was walking down the main street in the village, reading yet another volume of Make-Out Paradise.

"Alright, now time for lunch, then chapter five." he said and closed the book, walking into Subway (Yes, Subway exists in this story).

The waitress at the counter giggled and blushed.

"What can I get for you today, Kakashi-sama?" she asked.

"How about a Meatball Maranara Aiko-chan." he said and smiled under his mask.

"The 'five dollar' foot long?"

"Hai."

"Coming right up!" Aiko said and went to making the sandwich.

"Here you are!" she said a few minutes later when she returned, handing Kakashi his lunch.

"Arigato, Aiko-chan." he replied, taking the sandwich and paying for it.

He left and decided to go deep into the woods to eat so he wouldn't be disturbed.

He found his usual spot and sat down.

But before he could open his lunch, Itachi Uchiha dropped down in front of him.

"Boo." Itachi said.

Kakashi squeaked and fell backwards.

"OW! I-Itachi! What in the name of hell are you doing here?" he demanded, setting his sandwich on another tree stump a few feet away.

"I'm here for revenge, Kakashi. And I fully intend to get it." Itachi smirked.

"A-and how exactly do you plan on doing that Itachi?"

"The old fashioned way. An OTKS."

Kakashi gulped.

"O-OTKS?" he asked.

"Over the knee spanking. Duh."

Kakashi's face paled.

He had only been spanked once in his life as a child for back-talking his sensei, and it was only three swats.

Kakashi was so shocked that he didn't notice when Itachi tumbled him over his thighs.

"M-matte, Itachi! Can't we wo-OW!" the man yelped.

He tried to cover his sensative ass with his hands.

Itachi took off his headband and tied Kakashi's wrists together.

"L-let me go Itachi! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Kakashi yelled.

"Not until I'm satisfied."

Itachi rained down a flurry of smacks on the older mans' ass.

"STOP! THAT HURTS!" Kakashi yelled.

"That's the point Kakashi."

Now Itachi aimed for Kakashi's upper thighs.

He started kicking his legs in an attempt to get free.

Itachi just spanked him harder.

"OOOH! OW! AAAH! OOOOOW! PLEASE STOP!" Kakashi cried.

Tears rolled down his face with each swat to his backside.

Itachi took Kakashi's belt off and doubled it.

There was a loud crack as the belt hit Kakashi's ass.

"SHIT!" Kakashi yelled as new pain shot through him.

"This is what you get for kicking me!" Itachi said and smacked Kakashi with the belt again, only this time on his sit area.

"FUCK!"

"For resisting me!"

There were a few more cracks.

"SON OF A BITCH ITACHI THAT HURTS!"

Ten more loud cracks.

"DAMMIT TO HELL ITACHI STOP IT!" Kakashi growled.

"And this is for cussing at me!"

Ten smacks to Kakashi's ass, and ten to his sit area.

Kakashi wailed in pain.

Itachi yanked Kakashi's pants and boxers down to his knees.

Kakashi's burning ass was somewhat relieved by the cool air hitting it.

But that relief only lasted for a moment before Itachi started spanking the older man again, but to his relief, not with the belt.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Kakashi yelped.

There were red handprints and belt marks all over Kakashi's rear.

He was glad that no one was around to see him acting like a small child.

Itachi picked up the belt again and delivered his final smacks.

Five to the ass, five to the sit area.

Kakshi wailed then went limp, still crying, as Itachi stopped.

Itachi untied Kakashi's hands and pulled him into a hug.

"Shh, hush now, it's over Kakashi, shh." Itachi soothed as Kakashi wailed into his chest.

Kakashi continued to cry for the next ten minutes as Itachi rubbed his back to calm him down.

By now the younger mans' shirt was soaked with tears.

He pulled Kakashi's boxers and pants up carefully.

"Th-thank you f-for sp-spanking me I-Itachi. I-I feel b-better n-now." Kakashi hiccupped.

Itachi pulled Kakashi's face to his and pulled his mask down, giving him a kiss on the lips.

Kakashi stared at him after he pulled away, like he couldn't believe what had just happened.

Itachi stood up and left.

"Ja ne, sensei." he called over his shoulder, then vanished.

Kakashi touched his lips then quickly pulled his mask back up to hide his blush.

He grabbed his sandwich and headed home, head down.

Gai was up in a tree and had witnessed everything.

"Well well Rival, being spanked by an old student huh? Looks like we have to see who's better at taking a spanking like that from his student!" The man said and went to find his prize student, Rock Lee.

**/+Story End+\**


End file.
